


The jade earring

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Earrings, Evil, Hurt No Comfort, I hate Dino Golzine, Other, Sad, Shiver, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Dino Golzine/Ash Lynx
Kudos: 15





	The jade earring

"I have a surprise for you"  
"You know I don't like surprises"  
Dino Golzine smiles as if the joke was really funny, but his eyes cold and dark like those of a shark remain fixed on Aslan.  
He studies it, even if he already knows its details, as if it were a precious jewel: his blond hair has the color of ripe wheat, his green eyes reminiscent of those of a wild cat, his white skin and his proud character.  
Smart and ruthless.  
You should have loved me Aslan, and not all this farce, Golzine thinks with a hint of bitterness.  
The green-eyed boy turns his back on him, trying to avoid that evil look that presses on his back and puts on his jacket, with a fluid gesture.  
"Well, I've chosen something appropriate for tonight, Aslan."  
"What?"  
"Sit down" Golzine orders him.  
Ash obeys, without specifying that he would rather be called "Ash" and not Aslan, by that old bastard.  
A skinny guy with glasses walks into the room, carrying a small briefcase.  
"It is a small thing, nothing more"  
"I have chosen for you a jade of such a rare green that it fits your eyes" murmurs Dino.  
Ash smiles when he sees a piercing gun and an earring with a small deep green stone: the old asshole has always had refined tastes, but not excessive.  
"How much did you spend?"  
"Three hundred thousand"  
Ash raises an eyebrow, looks amused, and then lets out a little whistle.  
"Ok"  
"You are welcome"  
"It'll be quick," the guy says, wetting his tongue, like a snake does.  
Ash winces slightly when he hears the click of the tip piercing his ear and then puts the stone on him.  
Try not to drool too much, Ash would like to say with a grin but he doesn't. There are lives that depend on him, including Eiji's.  
Dino touches his face, then the earring and a sigh - very human - escapes his lips.  
A thrill runs through him and the desire to kiss him makes its way through him, but he can hardly restrain himself.  
Ash doesn't realize it, but he's really handsome as a medieval noble.  
"What's up?"  
"See you later" Dino interrupts him and leaves.  
Let's start this farce.


End file.
